fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Chatroom 30
Characters *''Fairly OddParents:'' Timmy Turner, Tootie *''My Life As A Teenage Robot:'' Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle *''Invader ZIM:'' Gaz *''Animaniacs: Dot Warner *''Clarissa Explains it All: ''Clarissa Darling *''KaBLAM!: ''June Chatroom (Jenny Wakeman has joined) Tootie: Hey Jenny. Wanna sign my petition? Everyone else did. Jenny: Well what's it for? Tootie: I'm trying to get rid of Cyma Zarghami, the nasty ol' president of Nickelodeon! She's unbelievably cruel! Jenny: How so? Tootie: Let me tell you. In song! ''(Tootie's Song) Tootie: She's the reason why the network has run SpongeBob for too long! Timmy: Always axing shows for nothing! Let me tell you that's just wrong! Brad: And she lets the network air shows that just really don't belong! Tootie, Brad, Timmy: She's just plain mean and icky! She's even worse than Vicky! She's the President named Cyma Zarghami! Brad: She will put you out of work just because that is what she wants. Timmy: And she's constantly rubbing it in our faces with her taunts! Tootie: I am seriously thinking of sending her to Vermont! Tootie, Brad, Timmy: She's the cause of all our pain! She's gonna get you again! She's the President named Cyma Zarghami! Tootie: And if you think that you will always be on air! She's gonna get rid of your show without a care! Because you're not SpongeBob! Brad: The 90s Are All That project is just simply getting worse! Tootie: And she's acting like it's no big deal OddParents might be cursed! Timmy: While we'd love to sing this song some more, we've hit the final verse! Tootie, Timmy, Brad: She may just be moronic! Or possibly psychotic! She's the President named Cyma Zarghami! (song ends) Jenny: Wow. Timmy: On a good note, Nickelodeon finally aired my new movie. Jenny: Oh yeah, I saw it. Sheldon and I both loved it. Brad: Same with me and Melody. Timmy: And at least Poof isn't Randy Jackson anymore. Tootie: Yeah. Brad: You know Tootie, I wonder. Have you REALLY surfed Niagra Falls? Tootie: Yes. Twice. Brad: Wow. Jenny: Well I'm DEFINITELY going to sign. (signs it) Tootie: Yay! :) I hope this works. (Gaz has joined) Gaz: Hello. Tootie: Hey Gaz. Gaz: So umm....Why do I get the feeling I missed a musical number? Tootie: You did. But I don't think I've EVER heard YOU sing anyway. Gaz: Heh.... (Dot Warner has joined) Dot: Merry Christmas guys! Tootie: And the same to you, Dot. :) Jenny: Hey Dot. Your marathon earlier was awesome. Dot: Yes. Yes it was. And now there's going to be a South Park one later today. Brad: You think those guys will ever come here? Dot: Most likely not, this is for Nickelodeon only. Brad: But YOU'RE here. Dot: Because Nickelodeon AIRED my show. Viacom may own Comedy Central but Nickelodeon has NEVER aired South Park. Gaz: And with good reason. Buncha potty-mouths. (Clarissa Darling has joined) Gaz: Hello or whatever. Clarissa: Hey guys. Timmy: I heard the 90s Are Not-As-All-That-As-We-Once-Advertised was running your show. Clarissa: They are. It was a week-long marathon and tomorrow might be the last day. Well being back was fun while it lasted. Timmy: Maybe they'll go the whole week and air you on Saturday. Jenny: We sure will miss you. Clarissa: No you won't. I think the Creator might be considering making me a regular character here. (June has joined) June: I've said it one and I'll say it again. The 90s Are All That needs to run "KaBLAM!"! Timmy: Really? June: Yes! Do you know how many people saw our show? Trust me. We were just as good as those hacks they're running. Clarissa: ...... June: Not that I think YOU'RE a hack, Clarissa. Heheh.... Gaz: (chuckles a little) Dot: So..... Tootie: I'm gonna go give this petition in to the head of Kids Cartoon Studios. They HAVE to see that we've been mistreated. (Tootie has left) Jenny: Kids' Cartoon Studios? Gaz: Yep. She's going all the way up to HIM. Timmy: Question, has anyone even ever SEEN the Boss since the 1990s? Gaz: Well he DID used to host the UPick with Stick thing. Timmy: Oh yeah. Clarissa: Heh. Ms. Zarghami's gonna get it now. June: Yep. (Tootie has joined) Tootie: He said he'll consider it. He MIGHT. Timmy: Good. Brad: That'll show her. Timmy: Too bad it'll take more than our Popsicle stick of a boss to get rid of her and bring Nickelodeon back on top. June: He's right. We'll need teamwork! We'll need power! We'll need-- Gaz: Be quiet, Drama Queen. June: Okay. Gaz: *shrugs* Least The-90s-Are-More-All-That-Than-We'll-Show is going back to being variable. Timmy: Yeah. June: So.... Timmy: What? June: The 90s Are All That block is now a variation again. Timmy: Yeah but for how long? Clarissa: Long enough for people to actually WATCH it again I hope. Tootie: Hm. Well they seem to be showing different shows now, except now it seems to ONLY be those different shows that they chose. Clarissa: Rocko, Hey Arnold, Rugrats and those Beavers? Tootie: (nods) (Timmy Turner is now Away) (Tootie is now Away) Clarissa: They're gone. That's too bad. Jenny: Why? Clarissa: Well I actually found out some...Bad news about their show. Gaz: Like what? Clarissa: Something....Evil. Coming this way..... did Clarissa learn about the Fairly OddParents kids? What is this evil that she has forseen? Find out next time on "Nickelodeon Chatrooms" Category:Chatrooms